LIFE IN A GAME
by OtakuReaderForever
Summary: Atsuko Kihime an all too normal geeky teenage girl who loves anime, yaoi, VRMMORPG games, war games, apocalypse game and many more died in a car accident and was reborn in a new world field with monsters, zombies, castles, empires, magical creatures and many more with a power of gaming and CHEATING she will knock the world in there feet. HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY!


**Atsuko Kihime an all too normal geeky teenage girl who loves anime, yaoi, VRMMORPG games, war games, apocalypse game and many more and most of all hacking, cheating and mods suddenly died in a car accident and was reborn in a new world field with monsters, zombies, castles, empires, magical creatures and many more with a new power within her that makes her hacking and cheating abilities games is her power and domain.**

 **Nothing can beat her even the Gods themselves bow before her and support her.**

 **GOD-LIKE OC, THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE ALL MINE AND IF ANY RELIGIOUS OR NAMES ARE THE SAME ARE ALL COINCIDENTAL. AND I ADMIT THAT I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS PLACE OR WORDS BUT ALL OF THIS ARE ALL COINCIDENTAL.**

 **THANK YOU AND ENJOY!**

 **STORY BEGINS NOW:** A bright flash surrounded me and then I befall into the darkness. All I remembered was walking alone in the dark street and then an excruciating pain.

I then found my self floating in darkness and a floating messenger which I mostly recognize in some RPG games. I read the message:

 **[ Hello! Welcome to FWW ( Fantasy War World ) you are given a [ second chance to live a new life in this new world due to your ] [ untimely death ]**

 **Would you like to continue?**

 **[ YES/NO ]**

I pressed yes and the world once again flashed brightly and i found myself standing in a beautiful scenery with white big bold letters in front of me.

 **FANTASY WAR WORLD**

 **NEW** **GAME**

 **LOAD GAME**

 **OPTIONS**

 **QUIT GAME**

I then pressed options first and then a list came complete of options.

 **OPTIONS**

 **PC**

 **GAME OPTIONS**

 **EXTRAS**

 **CHEATS**

 **DEFAULTS**

 **[ BACK ]**

I then first went to Extras and then the list flashed away followed by another.

 **MODS**

 **HACKS**

I then pressed Mods first and download all the good stuff and I thank the fact that I loved hacking the most.

I downloaded the following and input it in the systems:

 **UNLIMITED COSTUME DESIGN**

 **UNLIMITED POWERS**

 **FULL LEVEL ( MAX )**

 **MAX SKILLS**

 **UNLOCKED ALL SKILLS**

 **UNLOCK LIMITS**

 **LIMITLESS**

and then I went to the hacks next and then input in the system the following:

 **OWNERSHIP OF LANDS**

 **CREATIONS OF HOUSES AND MANSIONS**

 **CREATOR OF LANDS AND ISLANDS**

 **GOD-LIKE**

 **OMNIPOTENT**

 **OMNISCIENT**

 **OMNIPRESENT**

 **OMNI**

 **TRANSPORTATION**

 **ALL ELEMENTS**

 **LIMITLESS**

 **OMNIVERSE**

After that I then pressed back and then pressed cheats and activated all the following:

 **ALL SKILLS UNLOCKED MAX [ON/OF] - ON**

 **INFINITE CASH AND COINS [ON/OFF] - ON**

 **ALL POWERFUL [ON/OFF] -ON**

 **GENDER CHANGE [ON/OFF] - ON**

 **MULTIPLE ACCOUNTS [ON/OFF] - ON**

after that i then pressed back again after installing all the hacks, cheats, and mods into the system and proceeded next and pressed PC and then a list came with a couple of options of how you look like including your stats shown together as well and the title.

 **NAME: ATSUKO KIHIME**

 **LVL: 9999...**

 **AGE: 14**

 **TITLE: GAMER, HACKER**

 **RACE: HUMAN**

 **HP: 9999/9999 REGEN: 8**

 **CP: 9999/9999 REGEN: 8**

 **STR: 9999 (99)**

 **DEX: 9999 (99)**

 **AGI: 9999 (99)**

 **INT: 9999 (99)**

 **ENG: 9999 (99)**

 **LUK: 9999 (99)**

 **POINTS: 9999...**

 **RYO: 9999...**

 **H/C: BLACK**

 **H/L: WAIST LENGTH**

 **E/C: ELECTRIC BLUE**

 **B/S: HOUR GLASS**

 **HEIGHT: 6 FOOT TALL**

 **WEIGHT: 111 POUNDS**

after that i was satisfied with my stats and the i created another account to hide my true skills in the game.

 **NAME: ATSUKO KIHIME**

 **LVL: 10**

 **AGE: 14**

 **TITLE: FEMALE MERCHANT**

 **RACE: HUMAN**

 **HP: 1500/1500 REGEN: 100 PER MINUTE**

 **CP: 1300/1300 REGEN: 70 PER MINUTE**

 **STR: 14 (140)**

 **DEX: 16 (151)**

 **AGI: 30 (300)**

 **INT: 50 (500)**

 **ENG: 70 (700)**

 **LUK: 70 (700)**

 **POINTS: 100**

 **RYO: 10 000**

satisfied of what i done and saving all of my edits i then pressed the back button and then pressed new game. The world suddenly flashed and then a couple questions suddenly showed in a messenger box.

 **QUESTION 1** : WHAT EMPIRE DO YOU WISH TO RESIDE INTO?

ANS: Feng Shui Dynasty

 **QUESTION 2** : WHAT TYPE OF LOCATION YOU WISH TO LIVE IN?

ANS: Near the empire above a hill.

 **QUESTION 3** : WHAT IS YOUR DESIRED ABODE TO LIVE IN?

ANS: Mansion

 **QUESTION 4** : WHAT DO YOU WISH TO BE?

ANS: A merchant

 **QUESTION 5** : DO YOU WANT TO REPEAT OR RELOAD THE GAME IF YOU DIE?

ANS: YES! ( i mean who doesn't want that? ME! well idk about you guys)

 **QUESTION 6** :DO YOU WISH TO HAVE A PARTNER? WHAT TYPE?

ANS: Yes! A husband who will be there for me no matter what matter the circumstances are and he is the lost Emperor of an Empire and that we got married at the age of 18 years and he got his memories at 24 years old and we became Imperial majesties but still continue our fun adventures together with our future children

 **( Me: Guys i hope you understand and sorry for the wrong grammars it's my first story and that the story is what i want and I rule over it. It's MINE. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA. but guys the only thing that i don't own is the idea of the game thing RPG and all that and transported in another world there are people out there that are the true Geniuses out there that gave me inspirations.)**

After everything the world darkened and i slowly open up my eyes adjusting to the lights and then my eyes shot up realizing that everything that happen was not a dream as i saw stuff floating in front of me same as those in VRMMORPG. I then realized I was sleeping in some kind of fancy dresses and in a huge beautiful elegant room. I stood up wearing a transparent white night gown, I then went near the huge window and I was living in mansion above a hill and the Empire just near and below a couple of miles. I smiled that my next life was better than expected.

I then went to the bathroom and refreshed myself. After bathing I strapped myself with my bath robbed and went to my walking closet and wear a white sleeveless undershirt and black crop top sweater with hoodie, white skirt with 2 black stripes at the bottom and black under short and finally brown 2 inch boots. After that I checked my inventory which have all I need and some few weapons and review my two stat accounts. I then left the mansion and began running to town. I jumped and I jumped so high that I can see the whole town.

As I reached town I checked all the merchandises in town and thought of hiding my powers so i stuck having 10 000 ryo with me so I needed to earn money so i searched some hiring jobs and then I saw a poster. A job at the empire. I grab the poster and run all the way to the empire excited what life what might bring me. As I reach the imperial gates the guards blocked my way.

They said "What is your business in the Imperial Empire?

and I said "I wished to inquire in the Empire good sir.

showing them my strongest technique in the world the Power of Cuteness. I saw the guards blush and cough and they let me in. I went to the counter and said to the manager that I would like to inquire for a job in the Empire. She said all I had to do is to place my hand above the stone called Jineng Stone. So I placed my hand at the top and my other account status information came out and the look on the manager face was that she was impressed about my stats.

I chuckled and wondered how would she look like if sh ever found out about my other stat account. She then ask me a couple question about myself and my expectations then she ask me what position i want and i told her that any would do for me that is requested. She then told me if i was okay about being an assistant and i nodded. She then told me to come back tomorrow and she will give me my uniform and that I would start tomorrow immediately.

I look above the clouds and wondered what life awaits me in the future.

 **Hey guys I hope you like the story the next chapter is coming next 2 days or tomorrow hope.**

 **Thanks for Reading and comment.**

 **Oh before I forget Comment me if I suddenly stop updating. THANKS**

 **Bye Bye!**


End file.
